marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Texas (State)/City Index
Preface Below is an index of cities in Texas State. Unless otherwise stated these cities are all native to Earth-616. Locations * Austin * Bannock City: Targeted by the Creech gang until they were apprehended by the US Rangers. * Bastrop * Bearpaw Bason: Where the Hawk rustled cattle until he was stopped by the Arizona Kid. * Bedlam: Frontier town that was taken over by Jake Bender and his gang until they were wiped out by the Texas Kid and his partners Emilio Diaz and Red Hawk. * Burro Flats: Where a long lost cache of Spanish gold was hidden. Banker Bailey discovered it and killed anyone who found it until he was wiped out by the Gunhawk. * Butler City: Frontier town founded by Carl Butler. He attempted to smuggle stolen cattle across Apache land, but was thwarted by the Texas Rangers. * Cactus City: Where rancher Ernie Brent attempted to take over the rival Murdock Ranch until he was stopped by the Arizona Kid. It is also the home of Kent Macklin, brother of Captain Cliff Macklin of the Texas Rangers. Kent was murdered by the crooked Marshall Sam Forbes who was hiding outlaws in the region. He was brought to justice by the Rangers. * Calleyville * Carson's Crossings: Bank robbed by outlaws, stopped by Arizona Kid and Cliff Macklin. * Chapaqua Springs: Arizona Kid and the Rangers prevent Bull Corbin from wiping out the local Sioux tribe that lived near this frontier town. * Chisholm: Frontier town. the Black Rider assisted the local sheriff clean up crime in the area. * Conception: Where outlaw Masabi Pete took Zane Temple to get revenge against the blind former lawman until Zane was rescued by the Texas Kid. * Crawford * Crystal City: Frontier town where outlaw Luke Blackburn was gunned down by Kid Colt. * Dallas * El Campo: Port side town in Texas during the frontier. It was where human trafficker Manuel Toledo shipped his slaves until he was shut down by the Texas Kid. * El Paso * El Pinos: Frontier town that was located near the Rio Grande. Rancher Pete William had his ranch stolen here by Sam Marvin. The Masked Raider came to Pete's aid and reclaimed the property on his behalf. * El Sentago: Frontier town near the Mexican border. Owned by Smiley Sinclaire. He and his gang stole military uniforms and used them to rob gold shipments, pinning the blame on Kid Colt, until the Kid came to town and cleared his name. * Encinal: Attacked and burned to the ground by the Legion of the Dead. * Farnum Flats: Former outlaw Chet "Limpy" Saunders fled here and reformed, eventually becoming the town sheriff. The Two-Gun Kid was sent here to track Saunders down by the governor of Texas. Two-Gun instead helped Saunders take out outlaw Lash McKinkley, and left Saunders to live his new life. * Fort Lauderdale:'A town that was attacked by Big Bear and his Apache tribe until they were quelled by the Texas Rangers. * 'Galeton: Galeton is home of the Carson Explosive Company. In 1940, the owner Mr. Carson developed a new explosive formula called Trinitrotoluoul. The formula was sought out by Captain Ott, an alien claiming to be from Mars, so that the Trinitrotoluoul could be used in an ongoing conflict on his home world. This plot was foiled by the original Human Torch. * Jericho: Where the Black Rider clashed with Tonto Kane and his gang. * Hangman City: Where artist Karl Tudor made life like masks of those he framed for various crimes. He was brought to justice by the Arizona Kid. * Houston * Klamath Hills: Attacked by Apaches upset that white men were searching for gold on their land. Peace was re-established by the Texas Rangers. * Leadville: Frontier town and one-time hometown of the Black Rider. * Los Pintos: Where the Black Rider clashed with the Bragg gang. * Fargo City: Bank was robbed by outlaws who hid out in a Mayan temple, were wiped out by Tex Taylor and his sidekick Alkali Ike. * Hangtown: Frontier town where the Arizona Kid captured Clyde Sobey. * Horsehead Junction: Tex Morgan and Lobo were sent here by the governor of Texas to eliminate outlaw Squint Johnson. * Jericho: Frontier town where Link Cado and his men hid from the law until they were wiped out by the Texas Kid. * Laramie: Frontier town where the Two-Gun Kid shut down Slick Tulanes crooked gambling operation. * Last Chance: The original Rawhide Kid and Randy Clayton helped liberate the town from the outlaw known as White-Face. * Lubbock * Mesquite: Home to gunslinger Tex Morgan and his Native American friend Lobo. When Blackie Malkin murdered Morgan's father, Tex avenged his father's death. * Mexia * Mojave: A town run by Brad Bagely that denied its citizens the right to bare arms and put citizens in a slave camp for even the most minor infractions. Two-Gun Kid was incarcerated here on trumped up charges and led a revolt to remove Brad Bagely from power. * Mule Mesa: Where the Black Rider clashed with the Bragg gang. * Oak Glen: Where the Black Rider put a stop to Tom Grayson's counterfeit coin operation. * Owl Hoot Gap: Outlaw town run by Oakhurst, shut down by Blaze Carson. * Plain City: Where a man named Clem attempted to cheat his way to victory in a rodeo competition until he was put straight by Tex Taylor. * Red Dog: Frontier town. Home to sheriff Blaze Carson. * Rio Grande * Salt Lick: Terrorized by Tonto Kane until he was stopped by the Black Rider * San Antone: Frontier town terrorized by Mexican outlaw El Chivato until he was brought down by the Arizona Kid. * San Antonio: Now a major city. In the days of the American Frontier, the governor of Texas met the Two-Gun Kid here to give him a special assignment. * San Gredo: Where Alamo Lou and her gang held up a train full of passengers. She was thwarted by the Black Rider. * San Juan: The Black Rider stopped bank robbers here. * San Saba: Defended by Sheriff Cain Tolliver who is really reformed criminal Cal Toomey. Arizona Kid and Cliff Macklin help Tolliver apprehend Toad Holden. * Sand City: General store owner Jesse Stuart and uses this town as a cover for his robberies of government stagecoaches until he was stopped by the US Rangers. * Sioux Falls: Targeted by the Creech gang until they were stopped by the US Rangers. * Sugar Land * Tulputic: Frontier town terrorized by outlaw Tinto Chavez until he was put down by the Prairie Kid. * An unspecified town was rescued from outlaws during the days of the American Frontier by the original Texas Kid. * Wishbone: Frontier town. Home to Tex Taylor. Tex's father was murdered here by Jed Calhoun. Tex returned to town after Calhoun was elected sheriff and got his revenge. References Category:Lists